Black to the Core
by Peachy Papayas
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy has always been the best, the prettiest, and certainly one of the richest. A one-shot, quick peek into the life of one Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. Her thoughts, portrayed through a one-sided conversation with both her son and her sister.


Disclaimer: Characters and settings are property of J.K. Rowling. What you don't recognize is mine.

Summary: Narcissa Malfoy has always been the best, the prettiest, and certainly one of the richest. A one-shot, quick peek into the life one Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. Her thoughts, portrayed through a one-sided conversation with both her son and her sister. Rated PG-13 for some sexual innuendo and one bad word.

X-X-X-X-X

Black to the Core 

My, my, my. Perhaps Bella _is _right. Perhaps I do own far too many clothes. Really, when one's closet is as big as the master bedroom in Malfoy Manor, I suppose one does own quite a few robes. Perhaps I should donate some of my older ones to the Weasleys. I'm sure they could make them into a makeshift tent for when they'll inevitable have to sell their house so they won't starve.

But back to the present problem – which to wear? Oh… this black dress is lovely. One of my favorites, and I haven't worn it since before my darling Draco was born. Oh, there's a knock at the door – now whom do you suppose…?

Oh, of course it would be. No one else would dare enter my chambers except for Lucius, and, well, he isn't here.

Not now, darling, I'm very busy. Doing what? Really, Draco, what does it look like I'm doing? I have to get ready for dinner with the Minister. I'll need to generate just the right amount of sympathy so that I can convince him to release from Azkaban. And when he – that is, the Minister – is around next week for dinner, _you'll _need to polish your acting skills, too, and act like a distraught son.

Don't be stupid, Draco, I can _see _that you're not distraught! That's why I said you need to _act _like you are, and let me tell you, you're not doing a particularly convincing job of it. You'll need to be completely beside yourself with grief over your father's arrest, and quite frankly, right now you only appear to be a sullen five-year-old who's had his teddy bear taken away. Don't scowl at me like that! Honestly, the way you've been behaving this summer, one might think you didn't even want your father to come home. Now come in and sit down, and tell Mummy what's wrong, dear.

…No, Draco, you may not go and visit Pansy. Really, that Parkinson isn't good enough for you. For heaven's sake, she's a _Parkinson. _Besides, if her family is as wealthy as Viola Parkinson says it is, they could at least afford to get their daughter a proper nose job, can't they?

It's not a horrible thing to say at all, darling, it's simply the truth. Now sit down and tell me what's on your mind, dear. No, _not _about Pansy, the other thing. Surely you didn't come in here to ask me about Pansy.

Why did your father go to Azkaban? Well, what sort of silly question is that? He went there because he attacked the precious Boy-Who-Lived, of course. No, I'm not going to tell the court that! I'm going to tell them that poor Lucius was there, working hard as usual, working overtime, in fact, trying to raise money for St. Mungo's, particularly after Arthur Weasley's horrid accident this winter, and that he merely ran to the children's aid when he heard strange noises coming from the Department of Mysteries. Honestly, Draco, telling the court what he was really doing would only further his sentence!

Well, if that's not what you meant, then what _did _you mean?

Oh, that. Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't know. After all, _I _wasn't there. How those children managed to escape with their lives from a group of adult wizards… well, and one witch…

Well, of course it's embarrassing! A group of Death Eaters, thwarted by six children. I'm almost ashamed to admit I know your father, really. A fully-grown man, not to mention a _group _of fully-grown men, unable to seize a simple… oh, there you go, I'm saying too much now. Run along, Draco, you know you're not old enough to know about this. One day, darling, but not today. And no, not tomorrow either. Really, I think I spoil you sometimes, allowing you to talk to me in that tone. Wipe that frown from your face this instant!

There, that's better. You look so handsome, darling, when you don't frown. …Who calls you a ferret? Oh, Weasley? Well, never mind. You can't expect someone so… _plebian _to come up with a better insult.

Draco, stop behaving that way this instant! It's very unbecoming. Besides, self-pity does not suit you, angel. Now, stop being silly. Of course you don't look like a ferret. You're very handsome, and why would your mother lie to you? I love you, darling.

Of _course _I love you, Draco, you're my only son. Now, do you really have something important to ask, or are you only in here to sulk? Because if you are, I am very tempted to let you go off to the Parkinson's anyway. You can foist your bad mood off on them, if you like.

Draco, really, what is it _now? _At this rate, I'll be late for the meeting with the Minister, and you wouldn't like that, would you? No, you wouldn't. Hand me that dress on your way out, darling. Of course I'm going to wear it!

Now you're acting as though you are brainless, Draco. I'm very much aware that it's low-cut, and that's the _point. _Really. The Minister is probably a very… deprived man, and we can't deny him some excitement, now can we?

Oh, do wipe that unpleasant grimace off your face, dear. Now shoo, let Mummy finish getting ready.

…What did you say? Come back here, Draco, and repeat it for me. No, come back in here _immediately! _What did you say?

Why did I kill my cousin? I hardly _killed _him, Draco. It's not my fault that he went charging after the stupid Potter boy. The point was to get Potter… oh, you're doing it again. Shoo.

Aren't I sad about killing him? Well, no, I suppose not. He is a murderer, after all, I'm sure he deserved it.

Draco! Where did you hear – have you been listening in on your father's meetings again? Now you listen here, young man – you forget that you ever heard about that, understand? As far as anyone knows, Sirius Black was very much a murderer and remained a murderer until his dying day. And I'd prefer, if you don't mind, if you _didn't _rush off and tell that little tart Parkinson that he's dead, you know. Or my role in his death.

Now shoo, leave me in peace. I mean it! Go on, go to that awful Parkinson home, and be polite to Viola, would you? I don't want that horrid woman coming to complain to me again. Now have a good time, but not _too _good a time, if you know what I mean. And you _do _know. Try not to leave your trousers there again. Goodbye, Draco.

… …. … …

All right, Bella, I'm certain Draco is gone by now, you can come out now. Can you believe the questions that boy has the audacity to ask? Really. 'Are you sad about having killed him, Mother?' Really. Am I sad? What sort of question is that?

…Why are you looking at me that way, Bella? It isn't my fault at all. If anything, it's your fault. _I _certainly never wanted him dead. You were always the vindictive one. I only told Kreacher what to tell the Potter boy, to get him to the Department of Mysteries for the prophecy. You're very fortunate you escaped, by the way, and the next time, would you mind very much if you escaped _with _Lucius? It's a trifle boring to go to all these dinners at the Minister's home, particularly when it's not even a very _nice _home. Honestly. Why couldn't I just invite him _here?_

Oh, of course. Because of you. Well, I suppose it wouldn't do to have the Minister see you, would you? Really, Bella – you could have been far more discreet, all those years ago, and managed to stay out of Azkaban like I did, see? You're well past your prime now, you've lost all your beauty – and you can't deny that you had quite a lot of it, dear – and now you and Rodolphus will never have children, and either Rabastan must get married to a very young thing, or one of the two must have a bastard child in some way or another to carry on the line.

Well, they're just facts, Bella, and you can't deny that they're very much true. You should have had children young, like I did. All you needed was one heir, and then you needn't have anymore. Of course children are a terrible pain, Bella, but honestly – no, I'm not just talking about childbirth. I mean the rest of it. They always cry, do you know? I'd never have gotten any sleep at all, if it weren't for Brigitte. What do you mean, _who's _Brigitte? What a preposterous question Obviously she was the… why are you looking at me like that?

Oh, really, Bella, do you think I took care of Draco _myself? _Hardly. We hired a nanny. That's Brigitte, by the way. Pretty young thing, although never quite as pretty as I was, though I say it myself. And she was fairly talented, always managed to get Draco to stop crying, really, I missed her very much when she left, for those two miserable weeks…

Well, no, only for a few years. I had to fire her when I caught her having an affair with Lucius. It _was _a bit problematic, but fortunately, Draco was far too young to remember it. And I performed a memory charm on him – you do remember how good I am at those, I could have become an Obliviator if I'd wanted to, although I'd never lower myself to such a vocation – and as far as I'm concerned, he'll never have to know about it.

After that? Oh, we hired a governess, because by then Draco was more than old enough to start lessons. Two weeks, and I couldn't stand it anymore; I really needed someone to take care of him for me. What? Oh, no, she was quite ugly, so that Lucius would never be tempted again. Not that he _wasn't, _of course, he is Lucius Malfoy, after all and it doesn't matter so much to him if the women are pretty or not, although he _prefers _them pretty, certainly. How do I know? Well, _really, _Bella, he could have married any wealthy pureblood, but I have to say, I was by far the prettiest. Oh, you were quite lovely too, dear, but you were already married by then, do you remember? Just a year before, and besides, you always were wrapped up in Roddy, weren't you? Lucius had been courting me for ages, anyway, and it wouldn't have been proper for him to suddenly switch to you, anyway.

Where was I? Oh, yes, the governess – Olivia, I think her name was. Something like that. Perhaps it was Olive… Oh, about Lucius? Well, yes, of course, but at least he managed to keep it a bit more clandestine than the last time. Besides, as long as it _appears _that he is a faithful husband to the public, does it matter?

Don't be silly, Bella, Lucius never comes to _me _anymore. He goes to the brothels in Knockturn Alley and in the other wizarding areas of London. After all, it wouldn't do for me to get _pregnant _again, would it? Goodness, once was quite enough. Do you remember those lovely silver robes Daddy got me, to match my eyes, when I was just sixteen? It took _years _for me to fit into those. Good thing all Blacks are naturally thin, or who knows… I might end up looking like Molly Weasley?

Do you know, Molly was quite pretty when she was a Prewett, at least for someone so short and with that horrid red hair. I do remember, when we were children and first met her, Sirius was quite taken with her, he adored her red hair and all those freckles, it was rather sweet, though rather sickening…

Oh, damn it all, Draco's got me thinking again. Annoying boy. _Do _you feel sorry that you killed him, Bella? Well, I know he was taunting you, I did get the full account from Lucius when I visited him in Azkaban… yes, I convinced the guard to let Lucius and I alone for a little while. How, you say? None of your business. Now go on – tell me. Do you feel sorry?

Not at all? Well, really, Bella – he was your cousin, after all. What, me? I already told you it wasn't my fault. All I wanted to do was lure the Potter boy there, and well, it did work, didn't it? It wasn't my fault at all that Sirius went charging after him.

Oh, all right, I admit it – I am a little disappointed, you see. He was the last person who still had the Black name, you know, and would have been able to keep it. After all, Andromeda mixed blood with that Muggleborn, didn't she? Dastardly fellow, you know. I met him, once.

What do you mean, _where? _At the wedding, of course! Just because you refused to go doesn't mean _I _did. And wouldn't you know it – Sirius and that fool Potter friend of his were there, too. It was a disgusting ceremony, you should have seen it – well, no, not literally, I'm glad you weren't there, it was quite a sickening sight, so much _hugging _and _kissing _and dancing. Heavens, my wedding wasn't at all like that.

No, I suppose yours wasn't either, was it? We made good marriages, Bella, you must admit – into good families, _proper _families, who had _proper _pureblooded weddings. Really, Andromeda was quite a disgrace to the Black name. I'm quite happy to say that one of us shall likely be the one to finish her off in this war, and good riddance. No, I'm not at all sorry about that – now Andromeda, she really would get what she deserves. Oh, I suppose Sirius did, too. It was just… the family name. Who's left to carry us on? Who's left to tell the rest of the world just _who _the Blacks were?

Well, you and I are there, but neither of us lives forever, Bella, you can't deny that. Never mind what the Dark Lord said! – And don't you go repeating this to him, sister, because it would land _me _in trouble and then where would you be? Borrowing robes off of Viola Parkinson, the cow, and they'd be awful. No fashion sense at all. And admit it, Bella, you must – if He killed me, you would miss me. Who else would catch you up on all the gossip you missed while in Azkaban?

Yes, dear, I'm sorry, I do know you don't like mentioning that horrid place. Poor Lucius, all alone there… how terrible. I really must get him out, and if I can't, I suppose He will do it, won't he?

Oh, that _was _what we were talking about! Him and Power. Of course. Now Bella, do be sensible, dear, you must listen to reason! He takes power, Bella, and he does not share, surely you know that. Inevitably, you and I shall die one day, and with us goes the Black family glory.

Draco's useless, Bella, you saw the boy. He's a Malfoy through and through – no trace of Black in him. Even if I _were _to tell him the old stories – and Lucius would be frightfully angry if I did, you know, he believes that Blacks have been forever dishonored thanks to Sirius and Andromeda – well, in any case, even if I did, he wouldn't understand any of it. The boy's too thick.

How can I say that about my own son? Don't look so surprised, Bella. It's simply the truth. You know I've never believed in… what's that term Andromeda kept using? 'Pussy-footing,' was it? Something like that. Well, whatever it was, I've never believed in it. And Draco really is far too much Malfoy to be much of a decent Black, you see. And you do realize that, were you in my position, you would say the same. You and I are very similar, although I'm rather prettier.

Well! Really, you needn't swear at me like that. It is true, after all, although I suppose if I spent all that time in Azkaban, I wouldn't be very pretty either. What's that? Oh, I'm sorry, I must have done it again. Never mind, love. But you know, if you eat properly, you'll be quite lovely again in no time at all! Do you remember? We were the beautiful Black sisters of Hogwarts. Yes, I suppose Andromeda was one too, but she can hardly be counted. No, not because of _that, _because she was so much older! By the time we'd learned how to use our charms, she'd already left, married, and had that awful girl of hers, Nymphadora. Do you know, I met her once? Unnatural child, she turned _into _me. As if she could imitate my look! And _Nymphadora, _of all things. What a horrid name.

Yes, I suppose Draco's a rather horrid name too, isn't it? I usually tells everyone that Lucius named him. Well, of course he didn't. Do you really think _Lucius _would pick a name like Draco? Nonsense, Bella. The naming after the stars does not run in the Malfoy family, it runs in the Blacks. Sadly, I fear this will be the last generation that the tradition will be continued, as there will never be another true Black. Not with Draco being as hopeless as he is… Honestly, we're the only Blacks left at all, if you ask me.

What? Oh, really, Bella, we may have dropped our names, but we'll always be Blacks. It's who we are, sister, and no husband can change that. Dishonor or no, I am very proud to be a Black. We were quite wonderful in our time.

Leaving, are you? Yes, I suppose it's quite late – and I've got scarcely an hour left before having dinner with the Minister! Oh, well. It wouldn't do for me to be on time, anyway, as one must always arrive at least fifteen minutes late – fashionably late, as Mother used to say. Zip up the back of this dress for me, before you leave?

What? …Funny, that's exactly what Draco said. Oh, of course you know, you were here, weren't you? I suppose it is a bit too risqué, isn't it? Oh, Bella, you are a witch! But you're right, it will affect the Minister, very much so. And I suppose that's what I want – the less the Minister is paying attention to what I say, the more I can get him to agree to things. What? If negotiations don't work?

Well, really, Bella. If I can't talk it out of him, then I'll just use another method, of course! You know all the old Black stories – it's what our family does.

Yes, Bella, dear, do be careful when you leave – no, the apparition wards are still in place, and it wouldn't do for me to take them down. Yes, yes, I'll be careful. Goodbye, dear sister – and do pop around sometime next week, would you? I'll be sure to have the house elves make treacle tart just for you. Yes, Bella. Good night, sister. And do say hello to Rodolphus for me.

… … … …

Dear me, I really _must _finish getting ready to I'll have to be a good deal more than fifteen minutes late! Now let's see… there's the bell…

Obviously I rang, you stupid elf! Now fetch me my mother's pearls, and fetch them quickly! The ones with poison in them? Well… yes, fetch those. I suppose it never hurts to be prepared, and you never know, I may need those tonight…

X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Truthfully, I have no idea why I wrote this. I think I needed to take a quick break from writing Marauders stuff, and besides, Narcissa's character is fascinating. This was fun to write, even if it's not particularly good. Please leave constructive criticism (although compliments and flattery are welcome too:) )… And tell me, do you think this was an accurate portrayal? It only takes a minute to review, so please do! (Hey, that rhymed!)

Thanks for reading! Peaches


End file.
